Misty's secret admirer
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: It's valentines day, and Misty wants to tell Ash how she feels about him, but she gets a card from a secret admirer and decides to meet him. And of course Team Rocket have another plan to capture Pikachu, but can they succeed this time? COMPLETE
1. The admirer

A/N: Hello to all who have been gracious enough to read my first fanfic! It's Valentines day, and Mistys decided to tell Ash how she really feels, however, she receives a valentine from a secret admirer. Ash prompts her to accept, so she gives up on telling Ash. What happens? To find out, read on!

Disclaimer: Yes, I really do own Pokemon and am testing this out for a possible future Pokemon episode story line. Yeah right. No, of course I don't.

Oh, and before I forget, this is set in Johto, Olivine city, after Ash had won the Battle frontier, May had left because there were no contests in Johto, Max left to start his own journey, as he had finally turned ten.

Chapter 1: The admirer.

It was a beautiful late-winters day, and 16-year-old Misty Waterflower was missing it. She awoke late, because she had been up all night thinking. Today February the 14th she was finally going to tell Ash Ketchum that she loved him.

When she went to get breakfast at the Pokemon centre that they were staying in however, she was surprised to see that Ash was there waiting for her.

"Hey Misty, nurse Joy came over a few minutes ago and asked me to give you this" he said cheerfully as she handed him an envelope. She was shocked to find what the card said:

_Dearest Misty,_

_For years I have gazed at your beauty from afar, and have decided, now is the time to reveal myself._

_I love you, and can not bear the thought of not being with you another second._

_If you are willing to give me a chance, please meet me on the bridge on the edge of town tonight at 6:00 pm._

_Forever yours, _

_Your secret admirer._

She was not aware that Ash was re ding it over her shoulder.

"So, are you gonna go?" Ash asked her, making her jump.

She thought it over; 'I can't believe this is happening now, what do I do? On one hand, I wanna tell Ash how I feel about him, but on the other, it's not as if he's ever paid me any attention. And this boy's gone through all this trouble for me, oh, what do I do?'

"Hello? Earth to Misty! Anybody in there?" Ash yelled, making her jump.

"Sorry, what did you say Ash?"

"I was wondering if you were gonna go tonight?" he said, ever more cheerfully.

Misty took one more look down at her card before looking up at Ashes grin(A/N: He's grown taller than her) and decided.

"Yes".

A/N: Well what do you think, utter garbage, or can't wait for the next chapter? Either way please review and tell me! Oh, and the action will be coming, I promise, as will Brock, Team Rocket, Pikachu, and more!


	2. The Date

A/N: Hello again! Before I continue I'd like to thankeveryone whoreviewed. Anyway, the story. Misty wanted Ash how she really feels, but is stopped short by a valentine from a secret admirer. If you wanna know more, read chapter 1. Nothing more to say really so on with the show!

Chapter 2: The date.

"Your gonna go?"

15 year old Ash Ketchum was stood talking to his best(human) friend, Misty Waterflower, whom he had been friends with since he started his Pokemon journey, at the age of 10, in the crowded hall of the Olivine Pokemon centre.

"Sure I'm going, why wouldn't I?", she snapped. She had been hoping that the valentine had been from Ash, whom she had long felt something much more than friendship for. However, she was disappointed and surprised when she read the card. But she had a plan to try and win Ash over, and if it failed? Then at least this other boy might be nice.

"Sorry, I dunno, maybe 'cause this guys a total stranger?" he said, whilst keeping his goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, forget it, lets just eat". 'Hmm' she thought. 'He sure is acting strange this morning'. "Hey wait!" she cried, as she realised something missing. "Where's Brock and Pikachu?"

"Uh, Brock's flirting with Nurse Joy" Ash said, and Misty groaned. "And Pikachu's on the condiments table".

Misty sweatdropped. "Okay, I'll go get them" and she returned a minute later dragging Brock by very red ear, and holding a happy looking Pikachu who had a red mouth and was holding a bottle of ketchup.

"Hey buddy, you look happy!"

"Pika Pika!" was his response as the little yellow rat happily ran onto Ashes shoulder and started drinking the precious stuff.

"Hey, you do to, Brock, how come, I mean your never happy when separated from a pretty girl, least of all a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny, what's up?" he asked Brock who was, strangely enough grinning".

"Because…I've gotta date tonight!"

"WHAT" Ash and Misty yelled, and Misty continued, "Okay, who was it, and how did you trick them?"

"Ha ha" he replied. "Well I gotta go get ready for tonight, the dates at 6 o'clock"

"Okay" said Ash. "WAIT, its only 1, how long does it take you?"

"5 hours" Brock and Misty said together, "Which reminds me I gotta go get ready for my date with my _secret admirer_". She said the last two words to Ash in particular hoping for a response. However she was disappointed, as Ash simply carried on eating his lunch.

"You got a secret admirer Misty?" asked Brock shocked. Lucky for him, Misty had gone into daydream mode.

"Yep, and I bet he's handsome and strong and cute and smart and more!" she said, in another attempt to get him jealous. Oddly though it didn't receive a response, he just kept on eating.

"Hmmph!". And she stormed off to get ready.

"What's up with her?" a confused Ash asked.

"Pi?"

"Dunno man, but if you ask me, I'd avoid her for a few hours. Oh yeah, gotta go get ready, see you later" and he left to.

Ash spent the next few hours training his Pokemon. At 10 to 6 he went in to wish his friends luck.

First out was Brock. He was wearing a black tux and held a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.

"How do I look, nice?" he asked when he came out.

"Well from a girl's point of view, yes, but don't you think the flowers and chocolates are a bit cliché?" Ash replied.

"Do you even know what that means?" said Brock folding his arms.

"Ah shut up, go on and good luck!" Ash called to Brock as he walked off laughing.

A few minutes later Misty walked out of her room and Ash had to work hard to stop his jaw from dropping. She was wearing a strapless, cerulean dress to go with her eyes, which went down to her knees and had a slit going up one side to reveal most of her right leg. She had let her hair down, and was wearing a mystic water pendant round her neck.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked him hoping for a reaction.

"Definitely!.. uh, I mean, uh, sure, I guess" and Misty couldn't help but smile as she thought "Success!".

As she walked down the street towards the edge of town she was wondering off into her own little world, she didn't realise she had already crossed the bridge. She looked up at the clock tower as it chimed 6 o'clock. She stood there looking into the river and saw several Goldeen and Seaking swimming by and she smiled.

5 minutes later and he still hadn't shown. She thought to herself '5 minutes is nothing, he's probably just running late'

10 minutes and still nothing.

15 minutes and she had started to panic.

By 6:30 she had concluded that he wasn't coming. She sighed and started to walk back to the centre slowly. Her favourite day of the year had been wasted.

"Oh well" she said to herself sadly. "There's always next year".

A/N: So what do you think? Better or worse than chapter 1? Oh, and in case your wondering, there's still one more chapter to go so look forward to it!


	3. Revelations

A/N: Hello again! I'm back with the third and final chapter! When we left Misty had just been stood up by her secret admirer, and now she's deeply upset because she could have told Ash how she fells about him. But he might not be the dirtbag he seems…

Chapter 3: Revelations

As Misty arrived back at the Pokemon centre she was paying no attention to her surroundings, so she couldn't see Ash's concern. When she got back to her room, it took her a full 10 minutes to notice a note on the floor by her door. When she did she slowly walked over, and picked it up to read it:

_Dearest Misty,_

_I am forever sorry I did not show tonight. You must hate me, and frankly I don't blame you, I hate myself right now._

_But, as I gazed upon your ravenous beauty, I could not work up the courage to come out of the shadows and say that I love you._

_If, you are willing to give me _1 final chance_, I swear, on the name of Pi- uh, I mean Pokemon, that I will show. If yes, then same time, same place tomorrow._

_Forever yours,_

_Your secret admirer._

As she finished reading this she had no time to think about it before a knock on the door announced she had company.

"Hey, Mist, its me, can I come in?" said the voice of her best friend from the door.

"Yeah, okay" she replied, and he came in and sat next to her on the bed.

"So how come your back so early?" he asked.

"Because, um-". She was trying to think of a response that didn't seem to put him in the wrong. "Because one of his Pokemon got sick, so he had to bring it here to get healed.

Ash raised his eyebrow at her and said "I'm not as gullible as you think, you know Mist, and that was a pretty bad lie. Besides, I've been out in the lobby since you were out, and know one came to get their Pokemon healed.

"Oh all right" and she let him read the note.

"You weren't actually thinking of going were you?" he asked trying to keep his anger at the person who stood up his best friend out of his voice, unsuccessfully.

"And what if I am?" she asked equally as angry.

"But Mis-" he started, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"But nothing, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight she said amongst Ash's many stuttered attempts to get her to listen to him, and she pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Pi?" came a voice from the floor. Pikachu had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Yep" Ash said with a grin, understanding the little yellow mouse as no-one else could. "Now lets go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

The next day there was silence at the breakfast table, except for Pikachu chugging away some ketchup, until Brock came skipping up to them with his joy of finally going on a date(pathetically for a 23 year old, his first).

"Hey guys, what's - up" he finished slowly as he noticed silence.

"Nothing" both Ash and Misty said bitterly.

"O-K then, hey Misty, how was your date last night?" he asked extra-politely, only to have his head nearly snapped off.

"It was fine, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready for another one tonight!" and she stormed off.

"She's got another date tonight? - meaning were staying another night? - meaning I get to spend more time with Nurse Joy? - YAHOO!" and he ran off to tell her the "good" news.

Ash spent another day training his Pokemon(A/N: for what I'm not sure) and at 10 to 6 he went back in to see Brock and Misty off again. When it came to Misty, he put his pride aside, and apologized.

"-it's just that he doesn't seem worth it if he's put you through all this." he finished.

"Look Ash, I appreciate your concern, but really, it's fine". She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, so Ash didn't need to gawp when he saw her. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, good luck!" he called after her. When he heard the door close he turned to Pikachu and said "Okay, buddy, you ready? Let's do this!" and he ran to his room.

At 6 o'clock exactly, he approached the bridge, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was wearing a black tux(A/N: You figured it out yet?), similar to Brock's, and Pikachu was wearing a bow tie. As he walked to the end he took a deep breath and said "Let's do this Pikachu!", but at that moment, a robotic hand came out of the sky, and grabbed Pikachu! He turned around and looked up to see 2 of the people(and a Pokemon) that he least wanted to see in the world right now.

Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"(A/N: I wanted to change it a bit like they do on the show, but I couldn't think of some good lyrics, anyone got any?)

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil's of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobba!"

"Urr, back in the ball!" said an annoyed, but at the same time happy Jessie.

"Uh, hey, Team Rocket, can we do this later, 'cause, I'm kinda busy right now" he asked the world's most pathetic villains.

"Of course not! Team Rocket doesn't revolve around you, you know!" said James angrily.

"Well you sure do act like it!" he yelled, and they fell down anime style before Ash said "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"(A/N: One thing I never got, why is it "Thunderbolt" if thunder's just a noise, shouldn't it be lightning bolt?).

But the attack did nothing except shock Pikachu! It seems Team Rocket have bought yet another complex machine, with money they could have spent on food.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Team Rocket laughed maniacally. "P-lease twerp, do you honestly think we haven't learnt over the years!" James continued.

"Oh yeah, then I'll just use-" but he forgot that he left his other Pokemon at the Centre. "-Then I'll just use, uh, this!" and he picked up a stick, chucked it at the machine, and, incredibly, made it blow up! But rather than blasting them off, as it usually would have, they landed on the ground blackened.

Jessie was the first to come to her senses, and tossed her pokeball and cried "Go Dustox, Psybeam!" and the moth - like creature popped out and shot a multi-coloured beam out at the boy and tired mouse(whom Ash had caught after the explosion), as they tried to escape.

At the other end of the bridge, Misty, who was unaware that anything was happening was starting to think her mystery man had stood her up again, as it was already 20 past 6, until…

"Misty!". Ash came running towards her out of nowhere.

"Ash?" she said disbelieving. Then she noticed Team Rocket and started to run towards Ash, who gasped "Don't - talk - just - run!" and he grabbed her arm and pulled her along, Pikachu under her other arm.

When they saw a miserable Brock, Misty grabbed his arm and pulled him along too.

They reached some woods, and thought they were finally safe so they stopped and caught their breath.

"Hey Brock, - why aren't you - with Nurse - Joy?" Ash puffed

That got Brock crying like Torkoal. "She - she said she couldn't have a relationship be - because her job was more important - over dramatic sob noises".

"Oh, there, there Brock, -" Misty started, patting his shoulder, but couldn't finish, because just then an Ursaring came from around the corner and scared them out of their minds!

Team Rocket had finally reached the forest, and, realising they'd lost the twerps, hit Meowth.

"This all your fault Meowth!" said Jessie angrily.

"Yeah, you and your short - ". But James couldn't continue, because what he, Jessie, and Meowth saw next scared them more than Ash, Misty and Brock had been by the Ursaring.

It_ was _the Ursaring, only stood next to it was - Officer Jenny! And behind them was, Ash, Misty, and Brock, who were all smirking, and stood next to a police van!

"Your under arrest for attempted robbery and attempted murder!" and without further ado she tossed them into the van. At this point Brock went into full - fledged - flirt - mode.

Misty went to try and pull him back, but Ash stopped her.

"Misty, I - I was your secret admirer!" he blurted out quickly and then looked down at his shoes. Misty of course had worked that out on the bridge but decided to humour him.

"You - you were!" she said with mock surprise in her voice.

"Uh-huh" he replied. "And I meant every word of what I said in those cards, Misty, I love you, I've loved you for years, and I-" but he was cut off.

"Ash, your babbling" she said with a giggle, and without another word she pulled Ash into his(and hers) first kiss.

Ash was shocked, but kissed back, and they only broke it when they heard a slap, followed by a police siren, and three people(Or two and a Pokemon) yelling "Team Rocket's carting off again!". When they turned around, they saw only Brock, with a red handprint on his face crying again. Ash and Misty started laughing until Ash said "Happy valentines day, Mist"(A/N: Okay, I know it's supposed to be the 15th, but just go with it, Okay?).

"Happy valentines day, Ash" and they shared another kiss.

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Was I too obvious? Frankly I was surprised that none of you tried to guess who it was. Oh, and please review, I know your reading it, I checked my hits! Whether or not you liked it, I want to know! You have the power! Now then, that's the end of my first fic, hoped you liked it(review!) and if anyone's got any idea's on more I could write, they will be gratefully accepted. See Ya!


End file.
